My Interpretation of My Immortal
by The Anti-Franz
Summary: A documentary, almost, of the most infamous piece of work in internet history.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the original My Immortal, the infamous and hilarious work of art released a few years ago. This is merely my interpretation. It is a translation, almost, of this notorious piece of work in a more easy to understand way. I feel you'll accept its grammar, moderators, and won't feel as if I'm plagiarizing. If anything, I'm typing an essay on the structure of this piece.  
Note that this will not be completely true to the original storyline (if you can call it one) and I will insert things here and there to keep it from being too unoriginal as well as to tie up loose ends. I'll keep the paragraph structure the same, so I won't leave anything out, trust me.

I'm **not** trying to cash in on the My Immortal fame. I just want to share some of my humor, and for those who don't have humor, render the story a bit more bearable to read.

Also, as a moral side note, I'd like to let you all know I don't curse, in spoken or written forms, unnecessarily. I'm lifting the barrier to get the most out of my writing.  
Please enjoy.

**KEY:**

Author's Note - A translated author's note, made by the original author of My Immortal and translated by me.  
Translator's Note - A note inserted by me, the translator.  
**Bold** - Things I've inserted.

**Chapter One**

Author's Note: Special fangs (Get it? I'm gothic) to my new girlfriend (Ew, I'm not _dating_ her) raven, bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin, you're the love of my otherwise depressing life; you rock too! My Chemical Romance ROCKS!

Hi. My name is Ebony Dark'Ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (That's what I was named for), with purple streaks and red tips that reach my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears, and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee. (Author's Note: If you don't know who she is, get the hell out.) I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was, because he's a major fucking hottie **and I want to commit raging incest with him, as opposed to raping him in my dreams and not being related to him**. I'm a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white. I have equally pale white skin. I'm also a witch (Translator's note: ??) and I go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a seventh year, (which makes me seventeen[Translator's Note: I'm thinking she wouldn't have really gotten that far...]) and I'm goth. (In case you didn't read the first paragraph) and I wear mostly dark clothing. I love Hot (Translator's Note: Pocket) Topic, and I buy all my clothes from there. For example, today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow. I walked outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining (Translator's Note: Yes, AT THE SAME TIME) so there was no sun, which I was ecstatic about. A lot of preps stared at me. I told them to fuck off with my middle finger.

Suddenly, a voice shouted from nearby.  
"Hey Ebony!", shouted the voice. I looked up. Somehow, **in the air**, was... Draco Malfoy!  
"What's up, Draco?", I asked. **Ironically, he was somehow floating**.  
"Nothing.", he said shyly.

From nearby, some friends called. **I left Draco without a glance**.

Author's Note: Is it good? Please tell me! Fangs!

Translator's Note: If you like the idea, please review. ;o I'm not like the original author. As long as I keep interest, I won't beg for good reviews. Planning on doing all the chapters, if mods don't rage on me. (No offense to raging mods.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Fangs to bloodytear666 for helping me with the chapter! By the way, _preps_, stop flaming my story, OK?

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining /bat the same time again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was made of black ebony, and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant My Chemical Romance t-shirt, which was still too small. I used it for pajamas. I replaced my discarded PJ's with a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my ears, and put my hair in a Palin-style messy bun.

My friend, Willow, (Author's Note: Raven, this is you!) woke up from my coffinside and grinned at me. She flipped her long, waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She clothed her naked body with a Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets, and pointy high-heel boots. We applied makeup to each other; black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, etc. (Translator's Note: This scene has always confused me. So, she woke up in her room, and her friend she says isn't dating her is lying without a shirt on somewhere near her. They wake up together??)

"Oh my _fucking_ GOD, I saw you talking to Draco yesterday!", she said excitedly.

"Yeah, so?", I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?", she asked, as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I _fucking_ don't!", I shouted.

"Yeah right!", she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me **with** **an uninterested air and description.**

"Hi," he said, **with an uninterested air and punctuation.**

"Hi," I replied flirtily, **with the same uninterested air.**

"Guess what?", he said.

"What?"

"Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade.", he told me.

"Oh my fucking God!", I screamed. They are my favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance.

"Well... do you want to go with me?", he asked."

I gasped.

Translator's Note: I notice this isn't going to be too terribly funny early on, since Tara, the original Author, had someone editing for her. Please bear with me, as regardless, it's still a hilarious story.


End file.
